


from in the air to on air

by spacesix



Series: Shorts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix
Summary: Ryan and Gavin do a couple stream, but not in the way many people were anticipating.





	from in the air to on air

**Author's Note:**

> based on transvav's text post: “gav straddling ryan on stream and just sitting in his lap because he’s jetlagged and tired and smiles gently when ryan jostles him to ask him a question and nuzzling at his boyfriends neck and slowly fallin asleep”

Ryan Haywood had two great loves in his life: his steams, and his boyfriend. Well, he had more than that, but those two were the most prominent for right now. Gavin was straddling his lap and draping himself over the older man like an overgrown cat, paying no attention to of the fact that Ryan was in the middle of a stream. The audience didn’t seem to mind in the least, actually. Even with all the shit he usually got being just a few minutes late due to technical difficulties, they didn’t have any complaints at all about him showing up over an hour late with a fresh-from-the-airport Gavin in tow.

“You’re never gonna live this down once the guys see the clips everyone will post.” 

Gavin muttered something unintelligible before nuzzling his face further into Ryan’s neck and sighing contentedly. Ryan chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before gunning down another player in his game.

They continued on like that for another hour or so: Ryan leaning back to ask Gavin a question and occasionally giving him small kisses or rubbing along his back during breaks; and Gavin making quiet happy noises at the affection and playing with the material of his shirt and talking to him in that special, sweetly soft voice that’s usually reserved only for when the two are alone. Eventually though, the younger man starts drooping more and more; at one point falling completely asleep and almost sliding off Ryan’s lap before he caught him.

“Alright buddy, I think it’s time to get you to an actual bed.” He lifted Gavin up with him in a backwards piggy-back when he stood. “I’ll be right back, just go get something to eat or drink or..go to the bathroom or whatever.” Gavin gave a small wave with his fingers over Ryan’s shoulder at the chorus of ‘goodbye’s that appeared on screen as he was carried out.

It didn’t even take five minutes for him to get Gavin changed and settled into their bed with how tired he was. Just as he turned to leave, though, Gavin reached out to take his hand and threaded their fingers together. “Come back soon, Rye. I missed you.” Ryan smiled and brought his hand up, kissing the other man’s knuckles gently.

“Get some sleep, dear, I’ll be back in a bit.” He leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I love you.”

Gavin tugged him into a full kiss before he could back away again. “Love you too, Ryan” he mused, rolling over onto his side and dragging Ryan’s pillow over to cuddle before shutting his eyes.

Ryan quietly shut the bedroom door behind him and plopped into his chair, blushing faintly and laughing at the flood of comments about Gavin’s secret domestic personality that flooded the screen at his return.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at spaceholts.tumblr.com as always


End file.
